Alone
by fatal femme
Summary: After Lorelai dies and Rory is permanently living above the diner with Luke, a stranger to her, but not so much a stanger to us, comes to stay. Literati. TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Scars

Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a backpack. I own 4 highlighters. Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Wait. I don't even own the computer. I'm a fifteen year old girl who aspires to become a psychiatrist but meanwhile I'm content with writing fanfiction. So. Amy Sherman-Palladino owns Gilmore Girls. Not me. I own various characters that you don't recognize.

Chapter One:

Luke had been letting her sleep in and Rory felt bad for that.

The least she could do would be to help downstairs in the Diner.

He felt bad. He shouldn't. He was letting her stay here. Her mom would have wanted her to help him. Rory closed her eyes again and chewed on her sleeve.

Lorelai.

Her best friend in the whole world was gone.

Dead.

Nobody had ever thought that word would describe Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Everybody, including Rory, had thought she'd be around forever, she was too stubborn to die. She'd always be there for Friday Night Dinners, making jokes that her parents struggled to understand.

But she's gone.

She's been gone for two months.

There're only a couple of days before school starts.

She has to go back to Chilton. Where nobody knows.

_Maybe I just won't tell them... _Rory thought, rolling over from her position on the mattress that they had brought over from the Crap Shack. It was still on the floor.

Rory got up off the mattress and made her way into the small bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror above the sink. She looked tired. Her eyes were bloodshot and her blue eyes looked darker than they had been at the beginning of the summer when the only thoughts on her mind were the summer reading list and movie nights.

That changed.

Not being able to look at herself anymore, Rory slipped out of her orange pajama pants and her white tank top and got into the shower, turning the water on hot and standing under the flow.

She turned her wrist over and looked at the pale skin with the single red scar going down the artery. She doesn't even try to hide it anymore. Everybody in the town already knew so there was no point in trying to hide it.

She'd only attempted suicide once. A week after her mother had died. After the funeral, Luke had found her lying on the bridge with blood flowing freely out of the open wound on her wrist, soaking her black dress. The scissors lying next to her with one blade tipped with red. He had called an ambulance and went with her to the hospital.

Rory was snapped back to attention when she heard the door to the apartment above the Diner open.

"Rory? Where are you?" It was Luke.

"Shower," Rory said loudly, quickly rinsing the soap out of her hair and getting out. She stuck her head out the door.

"I'll be down in a second."

"Okay."

Rory looked down at the scar again, shaking her head.

She'd have to put some cover up on it for Monday. The kids at Chilton would have a field day if they found out that Rory Gilmore, scholarship student and school "Mary", had attempted to kill herself.

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short but please review anyway. I love reviews and they keep me going and inspired to write the next chapter. Thanks!


	2. New Arrival

Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a backpack. I own 4 highlighters. Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Wait. I don't even own the computer. I'm a fifteen year old girl who aspires to become a psychiatrist but meanwhile I'm content with writing fanfiction. So. Amy Sherman-Palladino owns Gilmore Girls. Not me. I own various characters that you don't recognize.

_Mother isn't here now,_

_Who knows what she'd say?_

_Nothing's quite so clear now._

_Feel you've lost your way?_

_You decide, but_

_You are not Alone._

_-----"No one is Alone" Into The Woods_

Chapter 2:

It was a busy day in Luke's Diner.

Luke turned from the middle aged man he was taking his order from and tucked the notepad into his apron pocket, sneaking a peek at the brunette teenage girl cleaning a table in the corner.

Rory had lost weight. She'd always been a skinny girl but now you could see her hipbones sticking out of her jeans. Her short sleeve shirt that would have fit well at the beginning of the summer hung loose off her thin frame.

_It's unhealthy,_ Luke observed. She hadn't had much of an appetite lately. It was understandable. She had suffered a huge loss.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the shrill ring of the diner's phone rang through the diner.

Rory finished up the table she was cleaning and walked over to the table where Babbette and Miss Patty sat to take their order, pulling the note pad out of her apron pocket.

"What'll you guys have?"

The two ladies looked up with their eyebrows raised.

_I hate walking over to people and realizing that they'd just been talking about me,_ Rory thought, looking away for a second as the two women stared at her.

"Oh, sweetie. How're you doing?" Babbette said in her husky voice.

"Fine, thanks," Rory said cheerfully, "Do you want to order?"

"Oh yes, dear," Miss. Patty said and she and Babbette ordered and Rory walked away, scribbling the order down.

"No. Liz. I can't do that—"

Rory heard Luke's voice ringing clearly out of the storage room where the phone cord stretched through the door. She paused to listen to his side of the conversation.

"I already have a teenager living here, Liz!"

"It's a long story."

"No. I will not tell you! When are you going to face up to your—"

"You can't just dump your kid off—"

"No. Wait. Liz—"

Apparently whoever he was on the phone with had hung up. Luke hung up the phone and burst out of the room while Rory hurried past with her order, handing it to Caesar.

"Caesar! I'm taking a break!" Luke yelled, sticking his head into the kitchen, "Rory, I've got to talk to you upstairs."

"Okay."

Following him upstairs, Rory realized the something must really be wrong when he started pacing in front of the kitchen table. Rory sat down at one of the chairs and chewed on her fingernail.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

Finally, he sat down across from her.

"My nephew's coming to stay with us," he said, looking at the thin girl under his care. "He's your age, 16, and his name is Jess."

"Oh," Rory looked surprised and didn't say anything else.

"He got into some trouble in New York and his mother's sending him here. I know it's cramped but I couldn't talk her out of it. I don't know how long he's staying."

"Okay."

"Rory. You need to say something. You need to tell me how you feel about this situation. We can't make this work if you don't talk to me," Luke said, grabbing Rory's hand out of her mouth.

Rory was silent, her pale hand being held awkwardly by Luke's larger one.

"Please, Rory. We need to make this work," Luke pleaded.

She was quiet for a second, looking thoughtful. Then finally, "Where's he gonna sleep?"

Seeing as he was expected to be arriving by bus the next morning, Rory and Luke had to close the diner for the day so they could go and get the necessities for another person living in the small apartment. After Luke had gone and bought another mattress to put on the floor on the opposite side of the room as Rory's.

"You know," Luke said as he stood in the small space between the bare mattress and the one where Rory slept. There was only about a four foot distance. "I never realized how small this room really is."

Rory sat down on her bed and pulled her legs up under her. "Do you want me to come with you tomorrow when you go to pick him up at the bus stop?"

"No," Luke said, pulling out the green sheets that they had purchased at Wal-Mart. "You should probably stay here and watch the diner while I'm gone."

"Okay."

That Sunday Morning dawned bright and early.

The first thought that went through Rory's head was, _Oh god. I have to go to school tomorrow._

And the next was _Oh god. His nephews getting here today._

They opened the diner without any major problems and as the diner clock's hand moved slowly towards the eight, Luke left the diner with a wave to Rory and a yell to Caesar that he was leaving.

When he got to the bus stop, the large vehicle was just opening its doors, sending a large crowd of people walking out. One of them was a lone teenager with dark hair and dark eyes wearing a leather jacket with a book tucked into his back pocket. Seeing Luke, he walked over with his large duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Hey, Uncle Luke."

A/N: And there's chapter 2. I wanted to keep you satisfied for the week because I probably won't have time to update during the week, only on the weekends. Thank you to all those lovely reviewers. Seven in one day! I'm satisfied but looking forward to more as the story progresses. So review because it makes me want to write another chapter!

Thank you, _Angelp316, Kyle1403, pbnk-ink, emu, megs, JustPeachy123, _and _estick!_

_Estick_- yeah, the thing is... I'm not entirely sure yet. Lol. I'll tell you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Hooked On Phonics

Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a backpack. I own 4 highlighters. Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Wait. I don't even own the computer. I'm a fifteen year old girl who aspires to become a psychiatrist but meanwhile I'm content with writing fanfiction. So. Amy Sherman-Palladino owns Gilmore Girls. Not me. I own various characters that you don't recognize.

_Mother isn't here now,_

_Who knows what she'd say?_

_Nothing's quite so clear now._

_Feel you've lost your way?_

_You decide, but_

_You are not Alone._

-Into the Woods-

Chapter Three:

Jess and Luke began the walk back to the Diner, Jess quiet while Luke talked.

"Your mother may or may not have told you but you're not the only one who's staying with me."

Jess looked up at his uncle. "No she didn't say anything." That's definitely something that Liz would leave out of the information packet.

"Yeah, well, a good friend of mine died about 2 months ago. She was in a car accident and her daughter was left in my care. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Her name's Rory and she's 16."

_Definitely something that I probably should have known before I came here, _Jess thought, even his thoughts sarcastic.

"Is she hot? Because, if she is, I definitely don't have a prob—"

He was interrupted by Luke's hand connecting with the back of his head.

"And," Luke started as Jess rubbed the back of his head, "you should probably know, since everybody else does, that she tried to kill herself at the beginning of the summer." He scratched his arm, "We haven't really talked about it so don't bring it up."

"Wouldn't think of it," Jess said. _So a town this perfect could sprout a troubled youth,_ he thought, looking around at the white picket fences as they neared the Diner.

"Why does your diner have a hardware sign over it?"

"Long story," Luke held the door open as Jess walked through into the crowded diner.

"Rory, c'mere," Luke said as he closed the door as a pretty brunette looked up from the man from whom she was taking his order.

"Comin' right up, Kirk," she said, sticking the notepad into her apron pocket. She walked over to Luke and Jess, holding out her hand for Jess to shake.

At first glance Rory came off as a beauty with her high cheekbones and blue eyes but at a closer look, Jess could see that deep inside, she was unsettled.

The jeans and blue shirt she wore hung off her frame as though they belonged to somebody completely different. When she raised her hand to shake his, he saw the pink scar going down her right wrist.

It was true. She had tried to kill herself.

And she'd obviously been very close to succeeding. He knew. He had his own battle wounds, as he liked to call them.

"It's nice to meet you," Rory said, dropping her hand. "I've heard... nothing about you."

Jess smirked at Rory, "Not much to tell, really."

"Rory, why don't you take him upstairs and show him around. You can take the rest of the day off," Luke said, shuffling the two of them towards the stairs and taking Rory's apron from her.

"Sure," Rory said walking up the stairs with Jess following behind her with his duffel bag still over his shoulder.

As they entered the small apartment, Jess looked around, seeing a bed on one side of the room and two mattress's about 4 or 5 feet away from each other on the other side. He saw the small kitchen and sofa with the TV in front of it.

"Small place," he observed, dropping his bag on the bare mattress that he assumed was his.

"Yeah, it's going to be even smaller with you here," Rory said and then quickly rectified her last sentence. "Not that that's a bad thing, of course. I mean it will be different because I'd just gotten used to living with Luke and now there's another boy. I used to just live with my mom and now I'm the only girl, it's kind of—I never talk this much."

Jess gave a small laugh as the girls face turned a light shade of pink, then seeing a worn copy of Oliver Twist on Rory's mattress, he picked it up. "Well, aren't we hooked on phonics?"

"Yup," Rory said, walking over to the closet that Luke had given her and opening the door, revealing stacks of hardcover and paper back books. "Do you read?"

"Not much," Jess reached for his bag and dumped it out on his mattress, revealing a mixture of clothes and books. Mostly Books.

"God. How can you lift that?" Rory laughed, a smile gracing her features and making her eyes light up. She hadn't smiled in a while.

"It's a mystery," Jess said, giving a small smile, "So. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere," Jess said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay," Rory said hesitantly, "Hold on." She looked around and finally found her purse sitting on the kitchen table. She picked it up and found Jess standing right behind her.

"God! Give a girl a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Sorry," Jess said, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a second."

Rory headed out the door and down the stairs into the diner with Jess following close behind. "Luke, We're going out!"

"Okay! Be back to help close!"

She walked swiftly out the door, making it jingle and Jess walked out behind her.

_I like this girl._

A/N: I know! I'm proud too! Two chapters in one day! Thanks to my loyal reviewers, I've got 12 reviews right now and I'm hoping for more because I'm a review junkie.

Thank you, _pbnk-ink, Kylie1403, JustPeachy123, Megs, _and_ literatiever_! You guys are awesome!


	4. The Bridge

Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a backpack. I own 4 highlighters. Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Wait. I don't even own the computer. I'm a fifteen year old girl who aspires to become a psychiatrist but meanwhile I'm content with writing fanfiction. So. Amy Sherman-Palladino owns Gilmore Girls. Not me. I own various characters that you don't recognize. I also don't own the lyrics to No one Is Alone, the song at the beginning. That belongs to the wonderful Stephen Sondheim.

_Mother isn't here now,_

_Who knows what she'd say?_

_Nothing's quite so clear now._

_Feel you've lost your way?_

_You decide, but_

_You are not Alone._

-Into the Woods-

Chapter Four:

"So," Jess said, following after Rory as she walked ahead of him down Stars Hollow's main street. "Where are you bringing me?"

Rory stopped suddenly, causing Jess to bump into her, the small shock of electricity that went through them when they touched not going unnoticed by either.

The had stopped in front of Doose's Market and Rory stood doe-eyed through the front window.

"What are you—" _Oh,_ Jess thought, looking in the window at what Rory was staring at. There was a apron clad beanstalk with floppy hair bagging groceries inside.

"Who's the beanpole?"

Rory backed up quickly, pushing him back with her, "I forgot, we can't go by there."

"Why not?"

She didn't answer him, she just began walking in the opposite direction until she reached the town junk yard they had passed several seconds before. Without saying a word, she threw her purse over the tall wire fence and began climbing it.

Jess jogged after her. "What are you doing? Were we going in the wrong direction or something?"

"Nope," Rory said, concentrating on the task at hand, getting to the top and dropping down, landing on her feet. "I can't go past the store."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Jess said, beginning to climb the fence as well. "I wouldn't picture you as the kind of girl to go around hopping fences."

"I'm not. I just climb this specific fence on a regular basis."

"Big difference," Jess responded as he landed on the ground. "Now where are we going?"

"There," Rory pointed as they walked through the junk yard, her expertly stepping over the spare car parts and him tripping over the unfamiliar clutter.

She was pointing at a small bridge over a pond. Nothing special.

"A bridge," Jess said, walking ahead of Rory and toward the bridge. "You brought me to a bridge."

"Yes. Yes I did," Rory sat down on the bridge and patted the spot next to her signaling for Jess to sit. "This is my favorite spot in the whole world."

Jess sat down next to her and was silent for about 10 seconds. Then, "So, why'd you do it?"

Knowing immediately what he was talking about, Rory's hand automatically went to her wrist, tracing the scar.

"I was alone."

"No one is alone, Rory."

Rory laughed awkwardly and squirmed. "Nice Sondheim quote, didn't know you were a Broadway man."

"More into Streisand than Sondheim," Jess smirked sarcastically. "Your mom died and you tried to kill yourself. You don't seem like the kind of person to do that."

"You don't know me."

"No, but I know people who've attempted to kill themselves. You're nothing like them."

At this Rory looked up, "You tried to kill yourself?"

"I didn't say that," Jess said, with a surprised look on his face.

"But you meant it."

"No I—Look. This is not about me. It's about you. You haven't talked to Luke and trust me. Not talking is not the answer. Soon, if you don't talk, you'll be sent to therapy. Do you want that?"

Rory broke down.

"She was my best friend."

A/N: And that is the end...

Of the fourth chapter. Congratulate me on my umm... chapterage. You know the drill. Gimme my reviews. I love reviews like a Gilmore loves coffee. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!

Thank you _Kylie1043, Encarta, supergirlalien, petitos grasshoppertje, Jacey925, Hallon, Shawnee89, Some-Time, pbnk-ink, JustPeachy123, _and_ Nicole._


	5. History and Herstory

Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a backpack. I own 4 highlighters. Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Wait. I don't even own the computer. I'm a fifteen year old girl who aspires to become a psychiatrist but meanwhile I'm content with writing fanfiction. So. Amy Sherman-Palladino owns Gilmore Girls. Not me. I own various characters that you don't recognize. I also don't own the lyrics to No one Is Alone, the song at the beginning. That belongs to the wonderful Stephen Sondheim.

_Mother isn't here now,_

_Who knows what she'd say?_

_Nothing's quite so clear now._

_Feel you've lost your way?_

_You decide, but_

_You are not Alone._

-Into the Woods-

Chapter Five:

"She was killed instantly," Rory said, leaning slightly into Jess as she talked. She'd started at the beginning, talking about how Lorelai had left her parents house in Hartford with a baby Rory, and they had been there for an hour.

Jess had been silent besides laughing a few times at the stories of Rory's childhood with her mother. They'd just gotten to the sad parts and he really had no response for was she was saying.

"A drunk driver hit us on her side," Rory continued, her eyes glazed with tears. "She was dead before the car even began rolling. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up in the hospital, she was gone."

"So," Jess said, asking the question that he had been turning over in his mind since she first mentioned her grandparents. "Why aren't you living with Emily and Richard? I would have thought they'd want you with them."

"They did."

"So why are you here?"

"For once, they listened to me. They never listened to what my mom and I had to say and they listened. True, it was after I got into a bad fight with a pair of scissors and they probably would have done anything I asked at that point, but still, they listened."

"And you asked to live with Luke?"

"No, I asked to live in Stars Hollow, But Luke volunteered. I'm really lucky that I have him. You're lucky too."

"Yeah, that's me. Lucky," Jess said sarcastically, noticing that Rory was looking at him.

"So," Rory said, looking away as they broke eye contact. "What's your story?"

Figuring that since Rory had just spilt her entire life story, he should tell her his.

Jess took a breath and began:

He had lived in a small apartment with his mother (Luke's sister) in New York City his whole life. Liz had a lot of boyfriends and not all of them were very nice.

"I wasn't a very good kid. I was always getting into trouble and everybody blamed it on me hanging with the wrong crowd, but the thing is, I never hung out with the wrong crowd. I barely even hung out with a crowd."

Rory looked confused, "You didn't have any friends?"

"I liked to read. I practically raised myself. I didn't have time for friends."

Rory was silent. Now it was her turn to be speechless.

"You were right before."

"What?"

"I did try to kill myself," Jess said, looking down at the water and then at Rory. "Several times, actually."

"Why?"

_Flashback_

_A 12 year old Jess let himself into the messy apartment and shut the door behind him, stepping over beer bottles and broken glass._

_His mom's new boyfriend was here. Alan spent every night here nowadays and they were fighting all the time now. As he passed by the kitchen he saw Alan and Liz standing there screaming at each other._

"_Shut the Fuck Up, You fucking bitch!" Jess could here a loud slapping sound rise through the air as he made his way to his room. When he heard that sound, he stopped and ran back to the kitchen doorway and saw Liz lying on the ground holding her cheek as Alan towered over her._

"_Get away from her!" Jess knew that Alan had hit his mom before and he had witnessed it two times before this time was the only time he had thought to defend her._

"_Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, you little bastard?" Jess could smell the beer on his breath from where he was standing at the doorway._

_Alan moved toward him. "I said, What are you going to do about it?"_

_The truth was that Jess had no idea what he was going to do. He hadn't planned that far ahead._

_When he didn't respond Alan just smiled a sickening grin. "I thought so." Alan raised his hand and all Jess saw was black._

_When Jess woke up, he was dizzy and still lying on the kitchen floor. He could hear Liz and Alan in her bedroom, obviously making up._

_Jess got up off the floor and stumbled into his bedroom. Compared to the rest of the apartment, his room was clean. He had three bookshelves of books lining the wall and his bed was made. He laid on the floor next to his bed and stuck his arm under it, pulling out a shoebox._

_Opening it and reaching inside, he pulled out a pocket knife and rolled up his left sleeve and inspected his arm._

_Thin red lines covered his arm besides the small space at his artery which was clean and bare. He put the knife to it and cut deep along the vein._

_End Flashback_

"That was the first time," Jess said. "I had never actually aimed to kill before."

Rory looked at him and then looked down at their hands. They were laced together tightly.

A/N: Thank you, thank you very much. That is the end of the fifth chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers!

Thank you _Kylie1403, supergirljen, roryjessfan02, LexylovinMilo, idolizelorelai13, Amanda, JustPeachy123, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13,_ and_ sanfrangiantsfan_!


	6. Flying Punches

Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a backpack. I own 4 highlighters. Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Wait. I don't even own the computer. I'm a fifteen year old girl who aspires to become a psychiatrist but meanwhile I'm content with writing fanfiction. So. Amy Sherman-Palladino owns Gilmore Girls. Not me. I own various characters that you don't recognize. I also don't own the lyrics to No one Is Alone, the song at the beginning. That belongs to the wonderful Stephen Sondheim.

_Mother isn't here now,_

_Who knows what she'd say?_

_Nothing's quite so clear now._

_Feel you've lost your way?_

_You decide, but_

_You are not Alone._

-Into the Woods-

Chapter Six:

The silence hung lightly in the air. Whenever anything was silent with Rory, it was usually because people were too busy staring or trying not to stare. This wasn't like that, it was a comfortable silence, something she hadn't experience since her mom was alive.

"So," Jess said, breaking the silence, "Who was the beanstalk in the apron?"

It took Rory a second and Jess watched for her reaction.

She hesitated. Then laughed. Jess let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"My ex-boyfriend," Rory said shaking her head, "Dean."

"Dean," Jess repeated, appearing to be rolling it over in his head. "It rhymes with bean. I can see why you'd like him."

Rory just looked at him for a moment with a serious look on her face. "He was a great first boyfriend."

"Why aren't you together anymore?" Jess asked then covered up his curiosity with his normal sarcasm, "Did he hit his head on something and develop amnesia?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Rory paused, as though trying to decide whether to tell him or not. "He couldn't deal with me anymore."

"So he broke up with you after you tried to kill yourself?"

Rory just nodded and looked down, letting go of Jess' hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Scum."

Rory jumped to Deans defense as she had done when they'd been dating, "It's not his fault. He didn't know what to do. His girlfriend's mother had just died and then she goes and drags a pair of scissors down her wrist. What would you have done?"

Jess' face was turning an interesting shade of red, his anger apparent. "I would've stayed with you—I would have stuck by you and not have left you like some jack—"

He was cut off by Rory's lips on his.

(A/N: And that is the end of the chapter!

Nah. Just Kidding.

I'm not that mean.

Back to the story)

He instantly responded to the kiss and was in awe at how soft her lips were. He pulled her closer to him, his hands on her neck and under her hair.

Rory closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss, her hands resting on his back, feeling his warmth through his thin t-shirt.

And then it was over.

Jess' brown eyes bore into Rory's blue and it was perfect.

For about 2 seconds.

"What the hell are you doing, Rory?"

Rory looked up startled and broke the connection between her and Jess. Dean was stalking over and he pulled her up by her arm, the pain evident on her face as she cringed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean repeated, his grip still tight on her upper arm.

"Dean—" Rory stuttered, trying to pull away from him, "What—"

"Why the hell are you out here making out with this James Dean wannabe?" He said, tightening his grip on her arm as she attempted to pull away.

"We broke up!"

"I made a mistake!"

By this time Jess was already on his feet. "Let go of her!"

Dean let go of his hold on Rory's arm, swinging around and sending a punch at Jess.

Jess ducked from the punch and nailed one on Dean's eye, when Dean recovered from the shock of being hit, he raised his arm to punch Jess.

"Dean!"

Dean's focus was broken for a second and Rory took advantage and pushed him into the water below the bridge.

"Let's go," Rory said, before Dean resurfaced, and grabbed Jess' hand, pulling him along with her as she ran back towards the main road.

A/N: So, who else is infinitely glad that Jess is guest starring on Gilmore Girls on Tuesday? Thanks to my reviewers!

Thank you _Lizzy11120, Kylie1403, pbnk-ink, JustPeachy123, Brielle, Kal's Gal, jesslover4ever, sanfrangiantsfan, please, GGluvr1987, Jessroxmysox, _and _supergirljen_!


	7. We Never Joke About Monty

Disclaimer: I own a computer. I own a backpack. I own 4 highlighters. Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Wait. I don't even own the computer. I'm a fifteen year old girl who aspires to become a psychiatrist but meanwhile I'm content with writing fanfiction. So. Amy Sherman-Palladino owns Gilmore Girls. Not me. I own various characters that you don't recognize. I also don't own the lyrics to No one Is Alone, the song at the beginning. That belongs to the wonderful Stephen Sondheim.

_Mother isn't here now,_

_Who knows what she'd say?_

_Nothing's quite so clear now._

_Feel you've lost your way?_

_You decide, but_

_You are not Alone._

-Into the Woods-

Chapter Seven:

Jess turned to Rory as soon as she had landed firmly on the ground after climbing over the fence after him.

"So that was Dean."

"Yup."

Rory started down the road, in a direction that was opposite of Lukes. Jess ran after her, resting his hand on her shoulder, feeling the muscles relax under his touch.

"Where are you going?"

"Again, you'll see." Rory wrapped her arms around herself and continued walking with Jess trailing after her, stopping in front of a large statue of a rooster.

"That's Monty."

"You're kidding." Jess stared up at the small-town monstrosity.

"We never kid about Monty."

"I apologize."

"Accepted."

Rory turned left down an unmarked street and stopped in front of a large blue house with a wrap-around porch next door to a smaller house surrounded by gnomes.

(A/N: Soooo...

Who's house is it, do you think?

Lol. Back to the story.)

"We called it the Crap Shack."

Jess looked up at the house and then at the "For Sale" sign in the yard.

"You lived here?"

"Since I was ten."

Rory looked down at their one again entwined hands and then back up at Jess.

"Want to go back home?"

_Home._

"Sure."

They walked back to the diner, talking comfortably.

Entering the diner, Rory saw that the diner was much more crowded than it had been when they left.

Luke approached Rory with an apologetic look on his face. "I know I said you could have the rest of the day off, but it's really swamped so... think you could give me a hand?"

"Sure," Rory went behind the counter and grabbed her apron and ordering pad. Looking up at Jess still standing by the door, she reached under the counter once more and pulled out a cleaning rag.

Tossing it to Jess she said, "Here, make yourself useful. Go clean the table by the window."

Catching the rag, he gave her a dirty look and began wiping down the table.

_So **this **the downside._

(A/N: And THAT would be the seventh chapter, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up for a while but I swear, I wrote this on November 8th. My computer is being sucky. Thanks again, Reviewers! So, I'm not going to put up another chapter unless I get at least 7 reviews. Thanks!

Thank you _Dione Robertson, Mr.Tre Cool, Kal's Gal, Kylie1403, sandfrangiantsfan, lexylovinMilo, lostdreamgirl, GGluvr1987, JustPeachy123, errrr, _and _Araz_.


	8. AN You're not gonna like this

A/N: Well, this isn't going to go well.

This story is going on a temporary hiatus.

My friends have helped me realize that fan fiction is affecting my life too much and I've decided to give it up.

Maybe not permanently.

But I think it'll be healthy for me to think about something else. Like school.

So, send me your comments because I'd love to hear them. But you can't make me change my mind. Probably.

Thank you for your support and I hope to update again sometime.

Don't take me off your alert list because you never know when I might decide to update again.

Thank you all.

- - - fatal femme (aka) Colleen


End file.
